Earth Love
by wordzz
Summary: Marvin seems like an ordinary teenage boy but in reality, he is an alien. Becoming close friends with the new girl, he falls in love. Will they ever meet eye to eye? RE-DOING


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marvin Marvin.**

A/N:This is my first ever fanfic, sorry if there is mistakes. It is inspired by the TV show Marvin Marvin. I'd love some feedback, leave a review if you have time. Now, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just doing my job**

Alyssa's POV

It was an average day. Too average. Very average. Finding myself comfortable in a lilac chair, I laid back. The window flew open, a light breeze softly entered. Flowers near the lagoon danced in the fresh air. My eyes closed in a quiet slumber. I pictured myself, standing on the grand Klootonian stage. Everyone clapped and cheered. I waved.

'Alyssa! Alyssa!' They all chanted.

I stepped off the stage, greeting my fans.

'Um, hi.' A girl said, after I made out what she was saying. She slapped her face, and that is how we greet people. I knew she was a polite person, so I wanted to get in a conversation with her.

'Hi there!' I smiled at her, but she was looking at the ground.

'I-it's nice t-to meet you.' She stammered, awkwardly shuffling.

'You too. I'm Alyssa, what's your name?'

'Nicole.'

'What's wrong? If I didn't know better, you are afraid. Of me?' I looked straight into her sea-blue eyes, which looked at mine after. Something was up, and I wanted to know.

'N-no, I've never spoken to a member of the Force before. They all ignore me.'

'Time for Alyssa to get her award, please come up to the stage, Alyssa!' The announcing man told everyone.

All of a sudden, a bush started to move. Shake, shake. I wondered who or what was in there. In the blink of an eye, a Klerg jumped out. An evil grin formed on his face, and we all knew trouble was brewing. For some reason, everything was black.

2 minuteslater..

I woke up from my dream. Typical. That's how it always ends. I am about to receive my award, but our mortal enemy appears. I've always wanted to get an award. You know, to feel proud of yourself and prove to others you can do anything, only if your heart (or, hearts) is set on it. My ''fellow'' alien Force members are much older, about 1000 years old. I'm only 579. They're ancient, always disbelieving me. But I don't care, my goal is helping those in need.

After a while of thinking, I hear a piercing cry. Someone is in trouble, I need to go to them. I arise from my chair, running out of my hut. I don't bother closing the door, as most Klerg thieves don't come here anyway.

In the forest..

I arrive at the destination where I heard the cry.

'H-h-help me, someone help me.' The voice seemed like it was near.

With the leaves crunching roughly under my feet, I try to search for the person. I ran faster, as my hearts beated, bumping into something.

'OWW!' An alien girl yelped.

'Oh my world, I'm super sorry. Here, I'll help you up.' I offered.

'It's okay, thank you.' She looked up at me. Something was familiar about her, but I couldn't remember what. The chocolate-brown hair tumbling off her shoulders, sea-blue eyes and warm smile.

I helped her up and made her sit down on a tree stump. The water in a nearby lake was crystal-blue and glimmering, with colourful Orgo fish leaping out. 'I'm Alyssa, you are?'

'Nice name. I'm Nicole.'

'Huh? Did, did you say Nicole?'

'Yeah.'

I noticed a scar around her ankle. That was why she was crying. A cry in pain. She needed medical attention, and I knew just the person to give it to her. Guess who? Me?

'You, you have a scar.' I pointed. 'May I help you?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yes, please.'

I picked up a leaf from the ground. Carefully, I wrapped it around her ankle, tightly, so it wouldn't come off. I helped her to stand up. She seemed like a young alien. Her parents must be super worried, I must get her home.

'Nicole, where you do live?'

'Here, in Orgo. Why?'

'Your parents must be worried, so I'll take you home. I don't mind.'

'Thanks, I'll lead the way.'

Nicole and I walked to her hut, chatting along the way. She told me about her life.I heard snippets on her dreams of becoming a teacher. Nicole said she loved her parents and siblings dearly, and how they always helped one another.

'What about you? I'm sure your life is cool as well.'

'Um, okay. I'll tell you. I work for the Force, and uh..'

'The Force? They protect us, but ignore me.'

'Oh, but I didn't, right?'

Nicole stared at me, offended.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.' I apologized.

At Nicole's hut..

We arrived at the step of her hut. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A middle-aged alien woman opened the door, wiping the tears off her eyes. Probably because she missed her daughter.

'Nicole, sweetie, what happened? Dad and I were so worried.'

'Sorry, I was playing in the forest but got hurt, but Alyssa gave me a bandage, and took me home.'

The woman turned to me. 'Are you Alyssa?'

'Yes, I am.'

She hugged me tightly, like I was the one who got hurt. 'Thank you, thank you for helping my baby girl.'

'MUM!' Nicole huffed.

'It's ok.'

'Thanks again, bye.' Nicole's mum smiled and walked in her hut.

Nicole didn't follow her, so I wondered what was going on. I stood there for a moment, and she smiled at me.

'Can I give you something?'

'Uh, sure, I guess..' My voice trailed off.

She put her hands in her pockets, looking for something. I was puzzled at first. Nicole took out a beautiful bracelet with rare Klootonian gems representing friendship, handing it to me.

'Here, I want you to have this.'

'So you give everyone who helps you a bracelet?'

'No, stupid, you felt like a friend to me today, so I'm giving it to you.'

I took it from her, smiling. She was a very kind girl, so I accepted it. I put it on my wrist, and looked up. 'Thanks, I will always wear it. I promise. Even though I travel the whole world, you will always be my friend.'

'Will you come to visit?' Nicole asked me.

'Sure! Of course I will.'

'Bye, it was nice meeting you. And thanks for rescuing me. Bye!' She held the doorknob.

'You too. See you later!'

Nicole closed the door, after hugging me. I walked off, back to my own comfy hut. What a day.

'Just doing my job.' I smiled.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Hate it? I can't believe I finished my first fanfic. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
